Museum Melee/Script
Opening Dialogue (Male Corrin) (At Interrealm Museum) : 'Felicia: '''Lord Corrin! We're here! This is the Interrealm Museum I was telling you about. There are weapons and tools from all kinds of realms on display here! : 'Corrin: 'I see. It's beautiful. But, ah, could you remind me why we are here again? : 'Felicia: 'I heard a rumor that there would be an "interesting event" going on today. : 'Corrin: 'An event? That's a bit vague. : 'Felicia: 'Yes, but by all accounts it's very popular! I'm sure it'll be tons of fun! : '''Old Man: '''Ah. What do we have here? Visitors from another world? You're just in time. : 'Corrin: 'You mean for the event? And you are? : '''Old Man: '''I'm the museum's curator. Pardon the intrusion. Just thought I'd let you know that the event is about to start any second now. So you should get yourselves on down to the exhibit before we get things rolling. : 'Felicia: 'Wow! Perfect timing! Come on, Lord Corrin, let's go! : 'Corrin: 'Er, before we go, what exactly IS this event? Ooh! Is it a raffle? I love raffles! : '''Old Man: '''It's a battle to the death! : 'Corrin: 'A WHAT?! : '''Old Man: '''Hahaha! I got ya! I'm just kidding. We don't shed blood here. But there IS a kind of competition. And a martial one at that. Y'see, this museum collects weapons from all the other worlds. Warriors from every corner of the Outrealms come here to fight for them. Most of our items are rare─and valuable─so they draw quite the crowd. : 'Corrin: 'Oh? Wow... I would very much like to see these. They sound quite impressive. : '''Old Man: '''Then you should participate. You're here anyways, right? I just need you to sign this waiver, which frees us from liability if...ah... Well, you know, one of your croaks. By accident, I mean. : 'Corrin: 'Croaks?! : '''Old Man: '''Haha! Gotcha again! I'm just joking. But the contest does get a mite heated. Not many contestants are even still conscious by the end of the day. And don't even get me started on our maintenance bills... : 'Corrin: 'Oh. R-really? : '''Old Man: '''But of course a tough group like you ain't got anything to worry about. : 'Corrin: 'Well...ah, let's hope so. Thank you for the words of warning. : '''Old Man: '''Don't mention it! Now, off with you. And try to enjoy yourselves! : 'Felicia: 'Um, shall we head over, Lord Corrin? It's getting noisy over there! : 'Corrin: 'Yes, let's go! (Before contest starts) : 'Felicia: 'Wh-whoa! Are all these people going to be in the competition? It really IS popular! : 'Corrin: 'There are so many of them. It almost reminds me of a festival... Except instead of fried dough, they're serving violence. : 'Felicia: 'Whoa! Lord Corrin! Look at all the treasure chests! I wonder what's inside them! : 'Corrin: 'Oh! And it looks like some contestants already have rare weapons. So those are fair game too, huh? And we just beat them up and take them? Hrm. I've never mugged anyone before. It seems a little mean... Maybe we should reconsider. : 'Felicia: 'But we already signed up! We can't go back now. So we may as well try as hard as we can to take everything they've got! C'mon, Lord Corrin! Let's take the shirts off their backs! : 'Corrin: 'Felicia? H-hang on! Feliciaaaaa! Opening Dialogue (Female Corrin) (At Interrealm Museum) : 'Jakob: 'Lady Corrin. We're here. This is the Interrealm Museum I was telling you about. There are weapons and tools from all kinds of realms on display here. : 'Corrin: 'I see. It's beautiful. But, ah, could you remind me why we are here again? : 'Jakob: 'I heard a rumor that there was going to be an "interesting event" going on today. I thought you might like to attend. : 'Corrin: 'An interesting event? That's awfully vague... : 'Jakob: 'It is. but I have it on good authority that said event is indeed quite popular. : '''Old Man: '''Ah. What do we have here? Visitors from another world? You're just in time. : 'Corrin: 'You mean for the event? And you are? : '''Old Man: '''I'm the museum's curator. Pardon the intrusion. Just thought I'd let you know that the event is about to start any second now. You should get yourselves on down to the exhibit before we get things rolling. : 'Jakob: 'Wonderful! It would seem we arrived just in time. : 'Corrin: 'Er, before we go, what exactly IS this event? Ooh! Is it a raffle? I love raffles! : '''Old Man: '''It's a battle to the death! : 'Corrin: 'A WHAT?! : '''Old Man: '''Hahaha! I got you! Just kidding. We don't shed blood here. But there IS a kind of competition. And a martial one at that. Y'see, this museum collects weapons from all the other worlds. Warriors from every corner of the Outrealms come here to fight for them. Most of our items are rare─and valuable─so they draw quite the crowd. : 'Corrin: 'Oh? Wow... I would very much like to see these. They sound quite impressive. : '''Old Man: '''Indeed, indeed. So while you're here, you may as well participate. I just need you to sign this waiver, which frees us from liability if...ah... Well, you know. One of your croaks. By accident, I mean. : 'Corrin: 'Croaks?! : '''Old Man: '''Haha! Gotcha again! I'm just joking. But the contest does get a mite heated. Not many contestants are even still conscious by the end of the day. And don't even get me started on our maintenance bills... : 'Corrin: 'Oh. R-really? : '''Old Man: '''But of course a tough group like you ain't got anything to worry about. : 'Corrin: 'Well...ah, let's hope so. Thank you for the words of warning. : '''Old Man: '''Don't mention it! Now, off with you. And try to enjoy yourselves! : 'Jakob: 'Well then, Lady Corrin. Shall we be off? the exhibit is getting quite noisy. : 'Corrin: 'Yes, let's go! (Before contest starts) : 'Jakob: 'Hmm. There really are a great number of contestants out here. it truly is as popular as they say! : 'Corrin: 'Yeah, it's packed! It almost reminds me of a festival... Except instead of fried dough, they're serving violence. : 'Jakob: 'Mm. And it appears there are a large number of treasure chests. I wonder what secrets they contain. : 'Corrin: 'Not to mention that it looks like some contestants already have rare weapons. So those are fair game too, huh? And we just beat them up and take them? Hm. I've never mugged anyone before. It seems sort of mean... Maybe we should reconsider. : 'Jakob: 'Oh? No, milady. No act is too mean to inflict upon an enemy combatant! We must remorselessly go forth and fall upon them like lions upon a flock! I, for one, intend to pry as many items fro their unconscious bodies as I can. I suggest you do the same! : 'Corrin: 'Jakob? H-hang on! Jakooooooob! Battle Quotes Corrin Azura Felicia Jakob Silas Kaze Mozu Shura Ryoma Hinoka Takumi Sakura Saizo Kagero Azama Setsuna Hinata Oboro Hana Subaki Hayato Kaden Orochi Rinkah Yukimura Reina Scarlet Xander Camilla Leo Elise Arthur Effie Odin Niles Laslow Peri Selena Beruka Nyx Charlotte Benny Keaton Flora Gunter Izana Fuga Kana Shigure Dwyer Sophie Midori Shiro Kiragi Asugi Selkie Hisame Mitama Caeldori Rhajat Siegbert Forrest Ignatius Velouria Percy Ophelia Soleil Nina Anna Closing Dialogue (Male Corrin) : 'Corrin: 'Phew. Finally, it's over. : 'Felicia: 'Woohoo! Look at how many weapons we got! : 'Corrin: 'Yes, I think we can call this one a victory. I imagine these will prove very useful in the days to come. : '''Old Man: '''Oho! Looks like you young'uns reaped quite the harvest today! : 'Corrin: 'Oh! Mr. Curator! Yes, we did very well. Thank you for telling us about the contest. : '''Old Man: '''No problem, kiddo. Glad to see y'all enjoyed yourselves. There's one thing I think is important for you to hear, though, now we've some time. Y'know all that gear we keep here? In the chests and whatnot? It was all donated. : 'Corrin: 'Donated? : '''Old Man: '''H'yep. Donated by people whose realms no longer know war, y'understand. People who have found everlasting peace. The most precious of blessings. : 'Corrin: 'I see... So there's hope for our world too, then. : '''Old Man: '''Yes. The contestants you fought, though─they came from war-torn realms. Every weapon you saw today was here to obtain weapons to help their homeland. I was glad to meet ya, strangers. You're a lively bunch. But it also made me sad. Because every new face I see here represents ten thousand others in pain. : 'Corrin: 'I see... So all of those people...they were just like us. They weren't fighting for prizes. They were fighting for their families, their homes... : 'Felicia: 'Lord Corrin... I'm sorry. I had no idea that's why the event was so popular... : 'Corrin: 'No. Thank you, Felicia. I'm glad we came here today. : 'Felicia: 'But... : 'Corrin: 'Um, Mr. Curator? : '''Old Man: '''Hm? : 'Corrin: 'Thank you for everything. Today was, despite everything, fun. And very helpful. We'll come again. And again, and again, until we too find peace. And then we'll come back once more to donate the weapons we've gathered. So that others can use them to achieve the same peace. : '''Old Man: '''Hmmm. Yes, I think that is an admirable goal, child. Heh heh. You might even have kindled some hope in these old bones. Now, I'd best me off. Take care of yourselves, whippersnappers! : 'Corrin: 'Haha. All right, let's head back, Felicia. We've a peace to make. : 'Felicia: 'Yes, milord! Closing Dialogue (Female Corrin) : 'Corrin: 'Phew. Finally, it's over. : 'Jakob: 'Thank goodness. And we've even acquired a great many weapons. : 'Corrin: 'Yes, I think we can call this one a victory. I imagine these weapons will prove very useful in the days to come. : '''Old Man: '''Oho! Looks like you young'uns reaped quite the harvest today! : 'Corrin: 'Oh! Mr. Curator! Yes, we did very well. Thank you for telling us about the contest. : '''Old Man: '''No problem, kiddo. Glad to see y'all enjoyed yourselves. There's one thing I think is important for you to hear, though, now we've some time. Y'know all that gear we keep here? In the chests and whatnot? It was all donated. : 'Corrin: 'Donated? : '''Old Man: '''H'yep. Donated by people whose realms no longer know war, y'understand. People who have found everlasting peace. The most precious of blessings. : 'Corrin: 'I see... So there's hope for our world after all. : '''Old Man: '''Yes. The contestants you fought, though─they came from war-torn realms. Every weapon you saw today was here to obtain weapons to help their homeland. I was glad to meet ya, strangers. You're a lively bunch. But it also made me very sad. Because every new face I see here represents ten thousand others in pain. : 'Corrin: 'I see. So all of those people...they were just like us... They weren't fighting for prizes. They were fighting for their families, their homes... : 'Jakob: 'I'm so sorry, milady. I had no idea that that was why the event was so popular... : 'Corrin: 'No. Thank you, Jakob. I'm glad we came here today. : 'Jakob: 'You're...glad? : 'Corrin: 'Um, Mr. Curator? : '''Old Man: '''Hm? : 'Corrin: 'Thank you for everything. Today was, despite everything, fun. And very helpful. We'll come again. And again, and again, until we too find peace. And then we'll come back once more to donate the weapons we've gathered. So that others can use them to achieve the same peace. : '''Old Man: '''Hmmm. Yes, I think that is an admirable goal, child. Heh heh. You might even have kindled some hope in these old bones. Now, if you don't mind, I'll mosey on off. Take care of yourselves, whippersnappers! : 'Corrin: 'Haha. All right, let's head back, Jakob. We've a peace to make. : 'Jakob: '''Yes, milady! Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Game Script